Paradise
by Ashe-Tribal
Summary: Garnet is forced to go to a high school in Lindblum because she had made a fool of herself in all the schools in Alexandria. Now the troubled Teen is staying with Cid and Hilda. How is every thing gonna turn out? Read and Review!
1. New school

"I'm not going!" The princess shouted to her mother from her bedroom.  
  
"Garnet Til Alexandros, you will go and that is that!" Her mother shouted. About an Hour after her mother told her this she was packed, boarding the Red Rose with Beatrix, and leaving for Lindblum.  
  
"The Queen said that she doesn't want Garnet to leave the castle except for when she is going to school." Beatrix informed Cid and Hilda. The two people whom generously offered to Take care Garnet for a while. I guess your all wondering why the Queen was going through all this trouble for her daughter? Well two years ago Garnet went to the best and only Private school in Alexandria but she joined the wrong crowed. Two weeks within the school and someone had done something really bad to Garnet changing her life forever. Ever since then the Queen took her to Schools all over Alexandria but every time Garnet got use to her surroundings rumors began to spread about what had happened to her and she was moved to another school. Finally the Queen was trying something new she was going to take Garnet to a new school and that's when Cid and Hilda came in. But two weeks before going Garnet was caught trying to kill herself. Now Garnet has to have a guard by her side at all times so she will not try it again.  
  
Garnet walked quietly to her new school with a guard at her side. "You know, I really don't need you to walk me to school." She said dryly. The guard didn't respond so Garnet said nothing more to him.  
  
"Hello class!" A very perky teacher said walking into Garnet's homeroom class.  
  
"I will be your homeroom teacher for this year." She told the class writing the name Miss. Grint on the board.  
  
"When I call your name...." She started but was interrupted when a boy came walking into the class.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" He said. The whole class seemed to know him because they all seemed happy to see him.  
  
"Mr. Tribal, please take your seat." Miss Grint said and he walked to his seat. The boy sat down in the desk next to Garnet's desk.  
  
"As I was saying before Mr. Tribal came in, when I call you name please say here so I can check that everyone is here."  
  
"Ruby?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Blank?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Zidane...well we all know you're here." She checked of his name as the boy next to Garnet smiled. The teacher went all the way through the list.  
  
"Did I miss anyone's name?" She questioned. Garnet raised her hand slowly.  
  
"And you name is?" Miss Grint asked in a sweet tone.  
  
"Garnet...Til.....Alexandros." Garnet stuttered. People began to whisper after she said her name. Miss. Grint checked her list.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry I skipped you name. You the new student form Alexandria? Right?" She asked  
  
"Yes." Garnet said quietly, more whispers.  
  
"Well its nice to meet you!" Miss Grint said.  
  
It was lunchtime, Garnet sat alone not eating but writhing.  
  
"Excuse me?" Garnet looked up to see a group of girls standing around her. She noticed a couple of them where from her Homeroom.  
  
"Yes?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Um.... we were wondering.... well you see we have friends in Alexandria and they go to the Private school and...we where wondering if you where the same garnet that went there?" A girl asked.  
  
Garnet hesitated then said. "Yes." The girls began to laugh and started go make fun of her. Garnet's face grew red and she felt tears beginning to well up.  
  
"Hey!" A voice yelled walking up too the table.  
  
"Ruby why don't you leave her alone." Garnet notice the voice belonged to a boy from homeroom. Zidane tribal.  
  
"Ohh we where just having some fun Zidane." Ruby laughed.  
  
"Well she doesn't look like she I having fun." Zidane growled.  
  
"Fine! We where just leaving!" Ruby said. "Come on girls." Another said pushing Zidane.  
  
"Are you ok?" Zidane asked pulling up a chair.  
  
"I'm fine." Garnet said trying to hide her face because of the tears. Zidane leaned forward to get a good look at her face and he saw the tears.  
  
"Um... I don't mean to be rude but..." Garnet cut him short of his sentence  
  
"I said I am fine." Garnet got up and walked away leaving a stunned Zidane sitting at the table.  
  



	2. The Project

Garnet sat at her desk in her Study hall. Already two days and she hated it at this school. At least some of the girls stopped taunting like Ruby and her friends.... but the others just wouldn't. Garnet remembered her talk with her mother earlier.  
  
"Mother please.... They know!" Garnet begged. Her mother had visited to check on her, And Garnet was trying to get her mother to take her home.  
  
"Garnet I am truly sorry but I cant, there are no more schools that I can take you to." Her mother told. Garnet had gotten really mad after that.  
  
"Grrr.... You just don't care about me, you're happier when I'm gone! That's why you don't want to take me back!" After saying that Garnet stormed off. Although she was mad, she knew the words she had just spoken weren't true.  
  
"Ok please make your way to your next class." A teacher said as the period ended. The class filed out. Garnet made her way to her one favorite class, Music. She didn't know why she liked it so much but she really enjoyed it."  
  
"Everyone take your seats! This period you will all be split into partners to work on your first music Project." After a minuet of groans and moans the teacher began to assign the partners. She handed a paper to Garnet saying who her partner was. 'Oh no' Garnet thought.  
  
"Hey partner!" Garnet lifted her head and saw her 'partner.' Zidane Tribal. He sat down next to her as the teacher explained the project. It was nothing special, just researching some musician.  
  
"Alrrrrriiiiiiiiggggght we have...some dead guy.... Fun!" Zidane said sarcastically making Garnet laugh a little.  
  
"YOU SMILLED!" He blurted out after. Garnet looked down. "You know, you look a lot prettier when you smile." Garnet smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"How was school?" Cid questioned. "Fine." Garnet said dryly.  
  
"I Heard you have to do a Project." Hilda said.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"With a partner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok well, when do you plan on working on it?" Hilda asked.  
  
"Well seeing I cant go anywhere I guess I will work on it at school." Garnet answered.  
  
"Since it is a project... I guess you can work on it here."  
  
"Ok," Garnet said. "Can I go now?" She asked. Cid and Hilda nodded.  
  
It was about three days later and Zidane and Garnet where working on the project in the Lindblum castle library. "This is soooo boring." Garnet muttered.  
  
"You're telling me." Zidane said closing his book.  
  
"Hey Garnet."  
  
"Yes?" Garnet looked up smiling.  
  
"Do you wanna go out and get a drink...or something?" Zidane asked. Garnets smile suddenly turned into a frown.  
  
"what....did I say something wrong?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, I'm sorry I cant because of...the rules." Garnet looked down.  
  
"What rules?" Zidane had a confused look on his face.  
  
"I m not aloud to go anywhere out of the castle because of something I did...." Garnet told Zidane.  
  
"Well what if a guard comes with us?" He asked. He didn't seem to be to excited about that idea.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt." Garnet said getting up.  
  
"Fine... just stay in the guards view." Hilda said after a while of begging. 'YES' Garnet thought. 'Wait!' she began to think everything over. 'You have to remember what happened the last time you did this?' She questioned herself.  
  
"Something wrong?" Zidane asked as they walked out of the castle.  
  
"N-nothing." She muttered.  
  
"Well, well, If it isn't little Garnet?" A voice mocked. Garnet's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice and began to turn around.


	3. Finding out

Garnet turned to see a group of people dressed in black. Jack Harpper, the leader of the group, was the very one who had made Garnet's life a living hell.  
  
"What.... Are you doing here?" Garnet asked taking a step back. She saw The guard standing behind the group.  
  
"What no hello?" Jack asked laughing.  
  
"No I guess not." Garnet snapped.  
  
"Didn't you hear Garnet? We gonna be going to your new school." A girl stepped forward.  
  
"Devery! Wow I can't believe your still here. Honestly I thought you where better that that." Garnet's fist where now clenched. It looked as if a fight where to break out.  
  
"Garnet?" Zidane whispered. The Guard began to walk up and the group decided to leave.  
  
"See you at school Garnet." Jack whispered in her ear as he walked by.  
  
"Who was that?" Zidane finally asked once they got into a little café.  
  
"Umm...an old friend." Garnet said not wanting to explain.  
  
"Why aren't you friend anymore?" Zidane asked. Garnet paused trying to think of a good lie.  
  
"We didn't agree with each other."  
  
"Oh..." And with that they dropped the subject.  
  
"Class today we have new students!" Miss Grint said in her Perky tone.  
  
"Jack Harper and Devery Cavil." Of course of all the people in the group they where put in this class.  
  
"Psst! Garnet" Garnet turned around to see a girl with a note in her hand.  
  
"For you." The girl whispered. It was from Zidane, whose seat was moved to the back because he was too talkative. Garnet opened it.  
  
_Garnet,  
  
I need to talk with you! Meet me in the empty classroom near the lunchroom At lunchtime. I need to talk with you!_  
  
"Please pick you seat you can sit anywhere." Miss Grint told Jack and Devery. Garnet quickly scribbled the words ok then passed it back to the girl behind her. Jack sat down in the empty seat next to Garnet and smiled. Garnet looked down and tried to push away the memories that floated to her mind.  
  
"Zidane?" Garnet poked her head into one of the many empty classrooms near the lunchroom and sighed when she saw Zidane.  
  
"Garnet." Zidane walked up to her as she closed the door.  
  
"What's up?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Garnet.... Ruby told me about.... what happened to you... at that private school." Garnet didn't speak. She unsure of what to say.  
  
"Or at least what she knows." Zidane said.  
  
"What's your pint?" Garnet asked  
  
"I guess I'm just worried, now that, that Jack kid is going to school here," Zidane paused "What I'm trying to say is... I don't want to see you getting hurt."  
  



	4. Break Down

The rest of afternoon went by slowly. Zidane had kind of stayed away from Garnet, afraid he might say something 'stupid.' As she walked out of the school she thought about everything that had happened that day.  
  
"Well what do you know," A voice rang through her ears making her turn. "If it isn't little garnet?" Jack stood in the shadows staring at Garnet. Garnet decided to ignore him and walk away but that wasn't so simple. Like a flash Jack had Garnet up agenst a wall, pinning her down and holding her mouth shut to prevent her from yelling.  
  
"What's wrong Garnet? You gonna cry?" He mocked as she struggled to free from his grip. 'No...' She thought. 'Oh please dear god no. Not again.'  
  
"Look you are crying," Jack began laugh as he pulled something out of his pocket. A dagger, his dagger. Jack had gotten that dagger two years ago from a friend as a gift. The dagger had a gold handle and on the blade was a small Alexandrian crest. The 'friend' that had given it to him was none other than Garnet.  
  
Jack traced the tip of the dagger across the side of her stomach. Cutting it open at points. Garnet had tried to yell but only got a slap in the face.  
  
"I have waited so long to do this." Jack muttered with an evil smile. Right before she was about to give up she heard someone's voice.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Zidane growled.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Jack pushed him to the gowned, freeing Garnet from his hold. She didn't run though she only fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Zidane scrambled to get to his feet.  
  
"I said leave her alone!" Zidane said again.  
  
"Oh, I'm soooo scared!" Jack mocked. Zidane punched Jack in the face, making him fall back and drop his dagger. Zidane quickly retrieved this and turned to face him but he was gone. Caring less about him Zidane ran to Garnets side.  
  
The two where walking back to Lindblum castle, both not speaking. Garnet couldn't stand this, within one second she fell to the ground.  
  
"Garnet?"  
  
"I cant..." She whispered. Zidane knelt down so their faces where leveled.  
  
"Cant what?" He asked  
  
"Zidane, I can't go back there. I can't go to the castle." She answered with a sob.  
  
"Why not?" He asked quietly  
  
"They....They'll think I've tried to kill myself...again." She answered quietly.  
  
"Garnet." He whispered. Shocked by the thing she had just said.  
  
"Zidane," She looked up at him. "Just leave me here." For a minuet Zidane said nothing. He couldn't just leave her here. It would be getting dark soon and she couldn't make her way through the woods to get to the castle by herself. Garnet got to her feet slightly shaking. Her face was white and her right had had blood stains on it.  
  
"No Garnet. I cant."  
  
"I knew it." she whispered taking a step backwards.  
  
"Garnet..."  
  
"No! You're just like everyone else! 'Oh watch Garnet, make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt herself'." Garnet said over reacting.  
  
"Garnet I don't think that at all..." Zidane started.  
  
"Oh your full of crap! You don't care.....no one dose" Garnet said going into a whisper.  
  
"Well you see I don't care anymore I hate being alive...I....I wish I wasn't!" And with that Garnet ran off.  
  
Neither Garnet nor Jack came to school the next day. Lindblum guards raided the school questioning everyone including the teachers. This only made Zidane more worried. He was the very last one to see her. The bigger question that grew inside of him was....Did she really think what she was true?  
  



	5. The Dream

Zidane walked quietly through the woods, where he had last seen Garnet.  
  
"GARNET?" He called over and over. 'Who are you fooling? She's not gonna come to you.' He thought. It had been two days since she had disappeared and Zidane was desperately trying to find her. After a couple more minutes Zidane gave up for the night and went home.  
  
Twelve o'clock when Zidane finally drifted to sleep. During that time he started to have a dream.  
  
"Where am I?" He questioned looking around. He was surrounded by black. The walls, the sky, the floor, Black. Something came to his ears. It sounded like someone's singing.  
  
_Once upon two years gone by  
  
she saw herself give in  
  
every time she closed her eyes  
  
she saw what could have been  
  
_Zidane walked forward and the scenery changed. He was in a field full of dead trees. Sitting in one of the trees sat....  
  
"Garnet!" Zidane called but she didn't seem to hear him. He heard the singing again. It was coming from Garnet.  
  
_well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
  
when covers tucked in tight  
  
funny when the bottom drops  
  
how she forgets to fight... to fight  
_  
"Garnet...WAIT!" The scenery changed again. He was now in an alleyway. A group of people dressed in all black walked into the alley. In front stood Devery and Jack.  
  
"Let me GO!" A girl yelled as she was thrown down at Jack's feet. It was Garnet.  
  
"Jack I don't know if this is right....." Devery started. Jack turned to her with an evil look in his eye.  
  
"Do you want to join her?" He asked. Devery shook her head in a scared way. "I thought." Garnet cried at Jack's feet as two members began to tie her hands behind her back.  
  
_and it's one more day in paradise  
  
one more day in paradise  
_  
"Queen we have found Garnet!" A guard yelled running into the Alexandrian dinner hall. The scene shifted it was latter in the day. The Queen of Alexandria was talking to a man named Dr. Tot.  
  
"Your highnesses there are possible signs that Princess Garnet was...,raped." Tot explained.  
  
"No this...this cant be possible."  
  
_as darkness quickly steals the light  
  
that shined within her eyes  
  
she slowly swallows all her fear  
  
and soothes her mind with lies  
  
well all she wants and all she needs  
  
are reasons to survive  
  
a day in which the sun will take  
  
her artificial light... her light  
  
_ Zidane saw Garnet at all of the schools she had to go to and at each one she was taunted and tormented by all of the kids.  
  
_and it's one more day in paradise  
  
one more day in paradise  
  
it's one more day in paradise  
  
one last chance to feel alright... alright_  
  
Zidane woke up. He looked at the clock, 4:30. He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He thought he knew where Garnet was.  
  
_don't pretend to hold it in just let it out  
  
don't pretend to hold it in just push it out  
  
don't you try to hold it in just let it out and  
  
don't you try to hold it in you hold it in_  
  
Garnet sat, hiding in a hollow dead tree. 'I cant go back...not after all of the things I had said to Zidane...'  
  
"Why...why do I have to be such an Idiot!" She thought out loud.  
  
"But...you not an Idiot." A voice said.  
  
_and it's one more day in paradise  
  
one more day in paradise  
  
it's one more day in paradise  
  
one last chance to feel alright... alright_  
  
"Zidane?" Garnet came out from her hiding spot to see Zidane staring at her.  
  
"How...what...I mean..." Garnet grew confused. Zidane smiled.  
  
"We'll talk later lets just get you home."  
  
_once upon two years gone by  
  
she saw herself give in  
  
every time she closed her eyes  
  
she saw what could have been_


	6. Free from the prison!

**Ashe Tribal**- Hey I'm back!!!! Yay!!!! I had major trouble making a new chapter but now its here! How long has it been since the last chapter.... a pretty long time...oh well here is the new chapter! Lets get to it!

* * *

It had been three weeks since Zidane had found Garnet. She had told Hilda and Cid that she had tried to runaway, back home to Alexandria. 

"Garnet, your mother will be here soon." Hilda said walking by. Hilda was still upset with the girl's actions. Garnet just sat there looking down at her feet. 'Mother is gonna be really mad at me.' Garnet let out a sigh as she thought this. No one in the castle wanted to be around her... they were all STILL very mad at her for running away. 'They would have done that to if they when through what I went through!' Garnet net thought suddenly getting very angry.

"Where is she? Where is my Garnet!?" Garnet looked up as she heard her mothers voice yelling. She seemed very upset.

"Just this way, Your highness." Garnet rolled her eyes as she heard Beatrix's voice. 'Honestly, dose mom have to take her everywhere?!' Garnet thought standing up as the two walked in.    

"Garnet Til Alexandros! Just what, in gods name, where you thinking?!" That was the first thing her mother yelled when she first walked in.

"Its nice to see you too, Mother." Garnet said angrily.

"Dot back talk me, child!" The queen hissed.

"Number one, I am NOT a child. Number two, I can do whatever the hell I want to do!" Garnet spat. She didn't know what had come over her, she was just so angry, she felt like the whole world was out to get her or something.

"Don't you dear talk to me like that! I am your mother you..." Garnet cut her mother's sentence short.

"Save it! I don't want to hear it! I'm sick and tried of you, and everyone else, in this goddamn castle. You all treat me as if I'm a baby! Well you know what, I had enough and I'm leaving!" Garnet darted for the door.

"Get her!" The queen shouted, but no one could Garnet was too fast for them and soon enough she was free from that prison.

* * *

   Garnet knocked on a door to a little house. The house was just at the far end of town... no one could find her there. 

A woman answered the door. "Hello?" The woman smiled at Garnet sweetly.

"Hello," Garnet answered back, "dose Zidane Tribal live here?" The woman gave Garnet a smile. "Why, yes, he dose. Would you like me to get him for you?" The woman asked. Garnet smiled. "Yes please." The woman gave her another smile and asked if Garnet would like to come in. Garnet accepted and walked into the little house.

"Zidane should be up in his room, let me go get him." The woman, who was probably Zidane's mother, said walking up a little set of stairs to get Zidane. About a second later she came back down, Zidane at her side.

"Garnet?" Her walked over to her. "What wrong? Its everything ok?" Zidane asked quickly a hint of worry in his tone.   

Garnet giggled, "Everything's fine... I just need to talk to someone... to you." Her voice went into a whisper. Zidane nodded. "Come on." He whispered back, talking Garnet to his room so they could talk with out anyone listening in. 

  Garnet told Zidane the story about what had happened to her at the castle, about why she ran off. "So that why I came here... I just felt like... I needed to get away." Zidane smiled after Garnet's comment.

"Well, I'm glad you came here." Zidane said.

"Me too." Garnet said. There was a long silence as Zidane and Garnet just looked at each other, not knowing what to say, or do, next.

"Umm... Garnet... would you like to stay for dinner?" Zidane asked. Garnet smiled.

"That would be great."       

* * *

**  Ashe Tribal: **Ok so it was kind of short but... at least its something ya know? I will get the next chapter up soon... but until then R&R. 

* * *

**To ChannyChanChan**: Thank you for ALL of your reviews. You where the first reviewer... I am really glad you liked my story, 

**To LollipOpstick**: Thank you for all of your reviews too. No I didn't write the song in the last chapter. The song is 'Paradise' by Vanessa Carlton.

**To Final-Aeon77: **Hey sis! Aww you read this... well I guess you would of had to sometime. I'm glad you, of all people, like it sis, Hee hee do you like how I put you in there? Miss Grint. Hee hee. I think I put you in another story too.... I just can't remember. 

**To Ashitaka666**: Thank you soo much for the review       


End file.
